


一片清歌都付与

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	一片清歌都付与

接过了仆人送过的新衣，周九良随手撂在一旁，全然没听到那一套恨不能说出花团锦簇来的词儿似的，自己坐在房里的太师椅上，盯着桌上崭新的文房四宝生闷气。  
拆开来的包裹还搁在一旁，他从外地上学回家，父亲自然是高兴非常，加之平日里父子相处不算严格讲究，着忙地给他添置笔墨新衣，可他到家便发现添了人口，家里仆人语焉不详地只说是老爷带回来的，也不知道该算什么名分，末了说句“总该算是姨娘的”，而他去问父亲老爷子却说绝非如此。  
自从他出外上了新式学校，对这一类的事就往往不太赞同，连同学都笑他古板不知变通。家乡是水陆交通的繁华地方，风气可没全变，纳二房的事没人挑刺儿，天长日久地要他接受并不是不能，但父亲这位旁人口中的小星偏偏还是个唱戏的出身，给这桩他不愿意提起的风流韵事里再多添一点不规矩的色彩。  
传闻里周先生的“如夫人”名字叫孟鹤堂，自己主宰正房后的小小别院里，周九良以为这是理所当然——要是住在父亲房里，他当然决不会同意。  
孟鹤堂当然是好看的，叫人第一眼瞧见便能进了心里去，而因为身份的关系，做戏做得习惯柳舞花翻的情态融进了骨子里，比起要刻意做出讨巧姿态的寻常人，不必作意也带出种云行水流的风流自然。周九良看书上说若是要登台唱戏，平常台下看来不过如此的人，台上演练起来就是真正美人也及不上，而眼前的孟鹤堂不须行头装扮便已经有如许颜色，随随便便地站在那里，看起来也决不是平常人家教养的人，尽管同样地温柔多情，眉梢眼角总是有些艳丽。  
这就让周九良更加生气，不只是气自己还是完全是对父亲的愤怒，年轻人的心事说不清楚，他只好尽量不见孟鹤堂，想要把这留在心里的痕迹消除。  
看见那几件新衣裳他就想起那天父亲说，是孟鹤堂提的建议，这是外面时兴的样式，适合他这个新学生的身份，衬衣外套连带着长衫都有，料子是特意从上海进的，看来还是出过外的人有眼光。  
其实他挺喜欢，可这就又让他要自相矛盾地跟自己斗气了。孟鹤堂坐在他身边朝他笑，说回到这里来过段日子也不错，他却觉得那个笑容明亮得刺眼，面无表情地答应着。而父亲没要求用对长辈的态度对待孟鹤堂，他对孟鹤堂就尽量冷淡。  
孟鹤堂只在清晨时吊一吊嗓子，父亲对周九良说的是自己是因为一时热心，不想让自己喜欢的角儿被恶人霸占了去，便带着他回家来当作请来的戏班一样，孟鹤堂有自己的积蓄，用不到周家的钱，只让他住着房子。  
“我当时想的是，这样好的角色，平白让人强迫糟蹋了，我实在于心不忍。”  
周九良想的却是只怕自己父亲并非全然是这般心地，把人放在家里，或许仅仅是因为自己回来了才不好露出轻薄，便留了个心想知道两个人到底是不是旁人传言的那种关系。但不管周府两位主人怎么想，背后大家总想管孟鹤堂作姨娘。  
父亲有时去孟鹤堂住的院里，周九良知道的是“听戏”，觉得这听戏大约也不是什么正经事——谁知道唱的是什么戏，听在耳朵里又是什么光景，本来他以为这毕竟算是长辈的事不该过问，可少年人的性子起来，好奇心发作就不能忍耐。  
把这些新衣新笔墨都放下，周九良走近小院正房窗下听，心里早预想了几出淫词艳曲，听见时唱的是他不熟悉的一出戏，是改编来的《玉镜台》，词句有些调侃却毫无淫猥，父亲只在一旁听着，他在窗下看不见屋内景象，想凑近些听时门里的人大概听见了他的脚步声，推开门看见，叫他一下尴尬得不知该说什么。  
两个人却好像是心里毫无一丝杂念，孟鹤堂站在台阶上笑着咬嘴唇，看着周九良眨眨眼睛。父亲叫他进屋去一起听，他搬张椅子微微仰起头，看那个人低回婉转地唱，词句全没入耳，那眼波里带了点儿天真，干净得让他不敢相信。  
惯将欢笑起人愁。  
恍惚地听完，周九良去书房翻了半日，才想起这一段是打《世说新语》里来，说的是温峤娶了少妻的故事。  
灯昏锦帐郎何在，香烬金炉人未归。他把书一扔，照旧还是要生气。焉知不是他们借着这个来想自己说将来安排，到底自己老爷子也要效仿温太真玉镜台，做个寒忘热，饥忘饱，冻忘冷，趁了心性要“任他娇痴”，这么一想还是自己妨碍了这朝云成暮雨。  
自此以后周九良看孟鹤堂便更加不快意，偏偏父亲浑然不觉，还让他去给孟鹤堂送东西，周九良心知是父亲要避嫌，也有让他们多接触的意思，想来想去都是生气的事，胡思乱想的。  
小院的门开着，孟鹤堂在院里躺椅上坐着摇扇子，靠着院里的一缸荷花，背对着他并没看到有人来，扇柄轻摇着团扇上的花样闪动，不知怎么周九良停住脚眯了眼睛去看，觉得似乎是花鸟的图案。  
看了一会儿他才想起来意，轻轻咳嗽一声，躺椅上的人听见声音起了身，转过头来看见是他，脸上好像很高兴的样子，匆匆忙忙地穿上鞋子站起，他只好走过去，把一盒抹头发的油递给孟鹤堂。  
“谢谢……还要你亲自送过来，真是麻烦你了。”  
这时他才看清孟鹤堂只穿了件轻薄的丝褂，隐约露出锁骨的边缘，宽松的裤脚下还能看见一小截白生生的脚踝，连鞋子也只是随便地踩着半掉不掉的样子，这副模样勾住了周九良的眼睛，看着孟鹤堂伸手过来接东西，衣袖滑下去露出的手腕，叫他忍不住想摸一摸。愣了几秒钟之间他就又想起自己对孟鹤堂的评价，这下更觉得自己一点不错，这样出身的人一定还是个浮花浪荡的性子。  
孟鹤堂却不知道这么一会儿周九良便转了那么些心思，其实他是在戏班子里随意惯了，又是在自己住的地方，这样子那时没人会多说什么，忘记了常人看他总会疑心这是要故意显露一般。  
“我屋里有好茶，天气热起来了，你进来喝。”这好像不是商量的语气，可周九良就听了这话跟着孟鹤堂进了房间，接过茶杯时摸到孟鹤堂的手，比他的温度低，柔软光滑指肚圆润，他不由得心猿意马，那评价还在心里，绕着圈儿叫他有点迷糊。  
人就坐在他对面，这样近的距离，天气热了，孟鹤堂身上的香气轻而易举地悠悠飘到他鼻尖，他分辨不出这是熏香还是孟鹤堂自己的气味儿，但心里影影绰绰想的是这沉沉的桂花香气是从那个人的皮肉里浸润出的。  
“这真是好茶叶。”周九良再喝一口，手握着杯子稍许不自然，低了头不想去看孟鹤堂，那股香气躲不过去，他脸上都有点儿发烫了。  
“是我从外面带来的，你父亲也说好呢。”孟鹤堂一只手搭在桌上，暗沉桌面衬托得他更加白净。  
周九良站起来要给自己添水，孟鹤堂也伸手过去拿茶壶，两个人的距离再度缩小几寸，差一点就要贴到一起去，孟鹤堂抬头看了他一眼，眼睫轻轻扇动，右手不小心把扇子碰落在地，有瓣蔷薇被风吹进来落到扇面上滚了几滚。孟鹤堂弯腰伸手去捡，衣衫里鼓起的风撑起布料，飘摇着让周九良看到细窄紧实的腰身，连接到一段弧度翘起的曲线。  
“……”  
他浑身都被一股莫名其妙的热流不断冲击，而孟鹤堂已经拾起扇子站起来，喘了口气，鼻尖上一滴汗在快要黄昏的光线里闪微光，唱戏的角儿伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，又露出个满带天真的笑容，但并没有再靠近他。  
“我走了，谢谢你的茶。”那杯还没喝的碧螺春仍然是热的。周九良脚步慌乱地转过桌子，经过院里时他看见那缸荷花底下还有金红的鱼儿游动，倏忽一下便钻进了荷叶底下去。  
周九良听说风月场里各人都有手段，但要紧的是不能叫人轻易得了手，珍馐美味要看着颜色闻着气味才好，真要吃到嘴反而容易厌倦，这么一想似乎孟鹤堂就是这般心思，再一想自己已经忍不住受了诱惑，心里一阵不忿。然而睡梦里没法骗自己，那个人总要出现，却不肯真的走到近前来，只是让他看着。  
他想要躲，可孟鹤堂就住在自己家里，这种诱惑他狠不下心拒绝，更何况这是如此轻易便能得到的暧昧。  
天气热了，他的心也跟着愈发热切。  
“我想听你唱。”周九良坐在孟鹤堂屋里，原先那种尴尬的气氛已经不见。  
“你想听什么？”准姨娘倚在太师椅里，扇子半遮着脸，有点儿慵懒，“太热了，我坐着给你唱。”  
“随便你。你喜欢什么就唱什么，总归我也不是正经听戏的。”  
孟鹤堂摇着扇子，却还是端正了身子，轻声地给他唱，字句换作了闺怨的戏码，低声唱来更觉柔软，挠到周九良心里一块地方。他敲击着扶手，指尖发出清脆的叩击声。  
“你该回去了……我想洗个澡去。”其实也不过唱了一刻，孟鹤堂笑着要赶他走，但没有动作，周九良坐着不动，半天才磨蹭着站起来，“天还不算晚。”  
“可也不早了。”  
“我去给你打水好不好，算是我听戏的票钱。”周九良搭上孟鹤堂的手臂，他还是穿得轻薄，周九良下意识地握住他的小臂，看他挣脱开，说：“这倒是很便宜了。”  
打了水来孟鹤堂看他还是流连不去，伸手推他，一边捋起了袖子拨弄浴盆里的水，“这回你可该走了。”  
“怎么非要赶我走。”他索性放下了脸面，厚起脸皮来调笑，拉起了孟鹤堂的手，刚才有水溅出来弄湿了孟鹤堂的衣裳，透明的地方隐约透出点肉色。  
“你走不走？”  
“你想不想让我留下？是不是你一直要勾着我来？”周九良的气恼又被调起来，他把孟鹤堂逼得没地方可退，流露出种激动和无助。  
“我……是。是我要暗自喜欢你，想要跟你多见面的。”  
“你有了我父亲还不足么？难道他对你不够好，还是因为我对你不好你才特别看我一眼……”  
孟鹤堂慌忙地摇了摇头，“我跟他真的没什么。你不要把人都想成这样。”  
“好，我信了就是。”他搂住了孟鹤堂，用力地吻上去，怀里的人跳上来双腿环住他的腰，两个人一路唇舌纠缠着滚到床铺上，扯开裤带周九良摸到要紧的地方，已经情动得微微湿润，两根手指伸进去不一阵便泛滥出液体沿着腿根流下，沾得竹席上一片水光。  
年轻人下身已经坚硬如铁，阳物饱涨的头部鼓起几道棱，他扶着那根东西送进不住吸吮的甬道里，里面湿滑紧致得厉害，感受到有东西进去便主动地收缩不止，实在是快活得很。周九良一阵眩晕，定了定神顶到了深处。  
全进去时孟鹤堂在他身下发出一声满足的叹息，伸手掐了一下他饱满的胸肌，把腿缠到他腰上去，自己朝上抬起身子，从小练出的身体格外柔软适意，跟着一进一出的节奏上下颠簸，竟然是迎合得契合有度，每一下都让他戳到那甜蜜敏感的地方，好嗓子叫得动听撩人，周九良听在耳里气血不住上涌，抱着他用力顶弄，自己忍不住也跟着喘息出声调。  
温暖潮湿的极乐之处密实地包裹着他，孟鹤堂拉住他的手指叫他抚慰胸前的红粒，细腻触感勾引着他用力揉捏，身上瘦却匀称有度，该有点肉的地方一点没少，周九良从孟鹤堂胸前滑到下腹一路摸着，捏到紧实圆润的臀部，他想要更多，但他舍不得孟鹤堂此刻的神情。睁大的眼睛里溢满情欲，可恼的是这时候情欲在那个人脸上还是那么纯净，纯然享受这人间快乐而不带任何一点邪念。  
孟鹤堂已经不是处子，情事的熟练让周九良对这一点更加确定，但这一点也没损了他的心情，鱼水和谐的韵味他更喜欢。既然孟鹤堂和自己父亲都反复说明两个人绝无这种关系，周九良就忘了原本的顾忌。  
“……”  
快感堆得越来越高，周九良只觉得小腹似乎抽搐着要精关失守，孟鹤堂这时候也扭动起腰身，红唇微张喊他的名字。  
从来尤物最移人，况有清歌妙舞身。  
他伏下身，精液猛烈地射进那里，两个人喘着粗气相拥着抱在一起，都觉得头脑轰鸣着眼前一片发花。  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
“为什么……因为我很喜欢你啊。”孟鹤堂蜷缩起来，“我忍不住要让你过来，我总是梦到你。”  
周九良忍不住低声笑，原来眼前人心地还真是一片纯然，以为是风月老手可这喜欢是实实在在的。  
“我也……常常梦见你的。只是梦里你从来不主动跟我做什么。”  
“你什么时候会离家？”孟鹤堂已经平静下来，犹豫着问了他个问题。“我也不能一直住在这里。”  
“我会带你一起走的。到时候你再登台，好像还是你要养我。”  
孟鹤堂在他怀里笑，说没关系的。


End file.
